On Holiday in Austria
by Lina.FabrevansOvergronFan
Summary: Dianna is on vacation together with the whole Glee Cast and spends a lot of time with them, especially Chord. Overgron forever
1. On Our Way

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm from Austria (that's not Australia, we are in Europe!) so be nice. I just love Fabrevans and Overgron. And a little note: I'm not gonna upload every day because I have a lot to do for school. I know that I hate it myself if someone doesn't upload for a long time but since I've started my own fic I know how hard it is to do that with everything else going on.**

**Summary: Dianna is on vacation together with the whole Glee Cast and spends a lot of time with Chord. **

**Disclaimer: (Do I even have to do that if I'm writing about real people?) Well anyway, I don't own anything, not Glee or songs that might be used or anything else!**

I'm so glad we are doing this. I've always wanted to go on vacation with the whole cast. Of course we had the tour and it was a lot of fun but work is still work. Now we are all on a plane on our way to Austria. We actually managed to rent a whole castle. Well, Jenna and Amber did.

I'm sitting next to Chord, he's sleeping and his head has fallen over. That doesn't look really comfortable so I carefully take his head and rest it against my shoulder. He doesn't even wake up and just makes a funny noise.

I'm bored. The first part of the flight I was fooling around with Lea and Chord but now he's asleep and she went to sit next to Kevin. I decide to take my iPod out and just listen to music. I'm pressing the Shuffle button and the first song that comes up is Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Ugh, that song is so old.

I'm flipping through all my songs when suddenly I find our version of We Are Young. I love that song, especially because it marks Chord's return to Glee.

When we finally arrive in Vienna we are being sneaked out at the back of the airport straight to our cars. We rented a van and two cars for 5 people. I get in a car with Lea, Samuel and Chord, who is driving. Sam and Lea are in the back and I'm sitting next to Chord. Mark is driving the van with Cory, Naya, Damian, Vanessa and Heather; Harry is driving the car with Kevin, Jenna and Amber.

We need one hour to get from the airport to the castle. It's beautiful, there is even a ditch around it. And I know it has a pool, a tennis court and a huge park. As we arrive there two girls are waiting for us to show us around. Afterwards we're gonna have two weeks alone here. I'm so glad that we decided to take care of ourselves. I just hope that the Austrian people won't recognize us or at least leave us alone a little bit.

The castle has 11 bedrooms but we decided to only us 8 of them since we are only 14 people. The girls are sitting together outside on a beautiful gallery and they are talking about who will share a room with who. I already volunteered to be the girl that sleeps alone because I just like having my own room, although I love all of the girls. But one of us has to do it and since I know that all of them prefer to share a room I offered to be alone from the first moment on. I see that Chord isn't with the other guys either, so I walk over to him.

"Hey Chordy, what's up? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Oh, I already told them that I could take the singles room."

"Same here."

"Do you wanna go check out the rooms so we can get two that are next to each other?"

"Sure, let's go!" I get to have a room next to Chord. Vacation is starting great.


	2. The First Night

**Thanks a lot for the nice reviews…. So I have a lot of ideas that I want to include but for that they first have to get back together. If you have anything you would like to see them doing then just tell me and I see if I can put it in there. Oh and if I write about lists who's in car or room with who then don't be annoyed I just like putting them in groups etc. ;)**

**And if there are mistakes with the tenses like present and past that's because I'm used to write in past tense but I wanted that story to be in present tense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee or songs that might be used or anything else!**

It's already really late and we had a nice dinner with everyone in the big garden. The finally decided who's gonna be in a room with who. There are Harry and Mark, Jenna and Lea, Amber and Vanessa, Samuel and Damian, Kevin and Cory and of course Naya and Heather. My room is in-between Chord's and Amber's and Vanessa's. Sam's and Damian's is across mine.

Now it's 11 p.m. Austrian time, which means it's only 3 p.m. in L.A. I'm in my room together with Chord. We are just lying down on my bed, having fun. That's so easy with Chord, he's just great. Because of the time difference we are not tired at all although we just had a really long flight.

I take my notebook out because I want to watch the new episode of One Tree Hill. I just love this TV show. I'm kind of sad that I'm already watching the last season. I think it would be really cool to have Bethany Joy Galeotti on Glee. She's such a great singer. While I'm taking the DVDs out Chord rolls his eyes.

"One Tree Hill? Seriously Di, you are watching that show like 24/7."

"That's because it's a great show with cool story lines. You should just watch an episode with me so you could see how great it is."

"Okay then pop it in and I'll watch it with you. I even promise to be quiet."

He's asleep after the first five minutes. I smile because I know him too well to be mad at him. I continue watching the episode and when it's over he's sleeping on his stomach and he looks so cute and peaceful and I don't want to wake him. I put my notebook away, go to Chord's room to get his blanket. On my way back meet Samuel, who's just coming from Kevin's room.

"Hey Dianna, what are doing with the blanket?"

"Chord feel asleep in my room and I don't want to wake him so I'll just let him sleep there but I need a second blanket so I got his."

"Oh…. ok. Well then, good night."

"Good night."

Ok that was a little awkward. I enter my room and of course Chord is lying over more than the half of the bed. I push him away a little bit and lie down next to him. I turn out the lights and I just hope that he's not gonna start snoring.

**So that's the second chapter. Did you like it? Review! And the Sam stuff is maybe going to be interesting ;)Sorry that it's so short it's just a filling chapter**


	3. What did I do?

**Love it when I get so nice reviews ;) You are great…. Well, I don't have a lot to do tonight so I'll start another chapter. But I can't promise I'll upload that often all the time. Sorry if you feel like there's a lack of dialogue in here, I'm just not really good at it. So in this chapter they'll start to discover their feelings. Yeah Overgron FTW 3**

_The next morning_

As I wake up, I'm basically lying _on _Chord. He has his hand wrapped around my back and my head is on his chest. I blush a little. We didn't go to bed like this last night. But I kind of like it. I can here his heart beat and I feel safe in his arms. I feel safer than with all anyone else I've ever been with. What does that mean?

While I try to sort out my feelings he wakes up too. He looks so cute with his hair being all messed up and his eyes looking at me, still half asleep. Before he can even say anything, I kiss him. Just a soft peck on the lips. But it means more than any of our make out sessions as Quinn and Sam.

He looks at me a little confused and I already hate myself. Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to kiss him and ruin our perfect friendship? He has been my best friend since I met him and now it's gonna be awkward and strange and weird and we are never gonna be….

My thoughts are interrupted as he kisses me. HE KSSES ME. But this time it's not just a small kiss. It's passionate and perfect and magical and…. My brain can't find a word that describes that feeling.

As he pulls away I sigh happily. I open my eyes - I didn't even notice that I closed them - and I am looking right into his. They look at me with something in them I have never seen there before. I can't describe it. What could it be? Could it mean…?

"Wow, Di… That was amazing."

I blush a little bit. "You weren't too bad yourself."

He chuckles and he gets up, takes his blanket, gives me a small kiss on my cheek and then just leaves the room without another word. What did just happen?

"Oh my god, Di. In what did you put yourself into?", I ask myself. I don't have time to think about all of this because i this moment Lea storms in.

"Get up and go change. We'll have breakfast in 15 minutes and then we'll drive to a place where we can climb on different things in between trees _(is there an English word for a place like that, we have a lot of them in Austria). _Go, go, go Dianna!"

And with that she's out again. Okay, Dianna. You're gonna put on a cute outfit and just play over it until he talks to you about it. Everything is gonna be fine.

But why do I feel so weird?

**So that's the 3rd chapter. What do you think? And it's short again. They'll probably all gonna be, maybe with one or two exceptions. But I'll try to update more often. :)**


End file.
